J. Karen Thomas
|birthplace = Nashville, Tennessee |family = Collette Divine |yearsactive = 1983-2015 }} J. Karen Thomas was an American actress and voice actress. Biography Thomas was born in Nashville, Tennessee, sometime in 1965, and is a graduate of the University of Memphis. During the mid- to late 1980s, she served as the midday disc jockey at then-popular radio station WYHY, Y107. In January 2015, Thomas was diagnosed with multiple myeloma and died on March 26, at the age of 50. On Criminal Minds Thomas portrayed Ellen Turner, the dean of Bradshaw College, in the Season One episode "Compulsion". Filmography *My Many Sons (2016) as Bob's Mom *Captive (2015) as Mrs. Nichols *Red Band Society (2015) as Judge Cindy Mejia *Boulevard (2014) as Cat *The Identical (2014) as Annie *Drop Dead Diva (2012-2014) as Judge Bev Holder (5 episodes) *The Red Road (2014) as Old Lenape Woman *Nashville (2012-2013) as Audrey Carlisle (4 episodes) *Army Wives (2012) as Kaye Flieder *Fall of Hyperion (2008) as President Graham *An Evening of Stars: Tribute to Smokey Robinson (2008) as Announcer *The ½ Hour News Hour (2007) as Unknown Character *Big Love (2007) as Hospital Authority *Itty Bitty Titty Committee (2007) as Pam *Heist (2006) as Norma *Sarang Song (2006) as Professor Davis (TV short) *Crossing Jordan (2006) as Mrs. Gurney *Gift for the Living (2005) as Unknown Character (short) *Criminal Minds - "Compulsion" (2005) TV episode - Dean Ellen Turner *Detective (2005) as Ruby Bowe *Promtroversy (2005) as Regina Hartwell-Jones (short) *Life on Liberty Street (2004) as Winnie *Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood (2003) as Jamie's Mom (video) *Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) as Kebla Yurt (video game, voice) *Written in Blood (2003) as Gottlieb *Judging Amy (2003) as Prosecutor *Miracles (2003) as Airline Rep *Mister Sterling (2003) as Unknown Character *Gentle Ben 2: Black Gold (2003) as Ms. Washborough *Gentle Ben (2002) as Ms. Washborough *Philly (2002) as Dr. Blaine *ER (2001) as Prisoner Transport Officer *The Tempest (2001) as Prospero *Kate Brasher (2001) as Hannah Parks *The Shrink Is In (2001) as 1st Class Stewardess *Providence (2001) as Bartender *The District (2001) as Priscilla Carter *That's Life (2001) as Dr. Janet Reuben *City of Angels (2000) as Unknown Character *Jack & Jill (2000) as MRI Nurse *Sunset Beach (1998-1999) as Jada (8 episodes, uncredited) *Chicago Hope (1999) as Andrew's Nurse *Go (1999) as Nurse (uncredited) *Mutiny (1999) as Corrine *Ally McBeal (1998-1999) as Karen Martin-Gray (2 episodes) *Charmed (1999) as Harriet Lane *Inferno (1998) as Teacher *Any Day Now (1998) as Unknown Character *The Wayans Bros. (1998) as Karen Shore *Melrose Place (1998) as Sheriff Dickson (2 episodes) *NYPD Blue (1998) as Mrs. Keeling *The Jamie Foxx Show (1997) as Susan *Total Security (1997) as Joan Farrell *Homeboys in Outer Space (1997) as Dogwoman *Sliders (1997) as Lt. Teri Eastman *Ellen (1997) as The Operator *Savannah (1996) as Reporter #1 (4 episodes) *I'll Fly Away (1993) as SNCC Woman *In the Heat of the Night (1990) as Donna Jean Polk *Nashville Beat (1989) as Martha Simpson *The Mississippi (1983) as Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses